Larry Fine
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = Forest Lawn Memorial Park, Glendale, California, U.S. | years_active = 1923–1970 | occupation = Actor, comedian, musician, boxer | spouse = | children = 2 | other_names = | website = }} Louis Feinberg (October 5, 1902 – January 24, 1975), known professionally as Larry Fine, was an American actor, comedian, violinist, and boxer, who is best known as a member of the comedy act the Three Stooges. Early life Fine was born to a Russian Jewish family at 3rd and South Street in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, on October 5, 1902.Pennsylvania, Philadelphia City Births, 1860-1906, Familysearch.orgA&E television show BiographySouth Street Headhouse District His father, Joseph Feinberg, and mother, Fanny Lieberman, owned a watch-repair and jewelry shop. In his early childhood, Fine's arm was accidentally burned with acid that his father used to test jewelry for its gold content. On this occasion, the young Fine mistook the acid for a beverage and raised the bottle to his lips. Before he could drink any, his father knocked the bottle from his hand, splashing the boy's forearm with acid and causing extensive damage to it. His parents later gave Fine violin lessons to help strengthen the damaged muscles in his forearm. He became so proficient on the violin that his parents wanted to send him to a European music conservatory. However, that plan was thwarted by the outbreak of World War I. Fine later played the violin in the Stooge films. In scenes where all three Stooges are playing fiddles, only Larry is actually playing, while the other two are miming. To further strengthen his damaged arm, Fine took up boxing in his teens, winning one professional bout. His father, opposed to Larry's fighting in public, put an end to his brief career as a boxer. Acting career Vaudeville At an early age, Fine started performing as a violinist in vaudeville. In March 1928, while starring as the master of ceremonies at Chicago's Rainbo Gardens, Fine met Shemp Howard and Ted Healy. At the time, Healy and Howard were performing in the Shubert Brothers' A Night in Spain. Since Howard was leaving the play for a few months, they asked him to be a replacement 'stooge'. Fine joined Ted's other stooges, Bobby Pinkus and Sam 'Moody' Braun. Howard returned in September 1928 to finish Spain's national tour. In early 1929, Healy signed a contract to perform in the Shuberts' new revue A Night in Venice. Healy brought Fine, Shemp Howard, and Moe Howard together for the first time as a trio. "Moe, Larry, and Shemp", with Fred Sanborn, appeared in Venice from 1929 through March 1930. Fine, Shemp Howard, and Moe Howard toured as "Ted Healy & His Racketeers" that spring and summer, then went to Hollywood in the summer to film Fox Studio's Soup to Nuts (1930). Fine and the Howard brothers broke up with Healy after Soup to Nuts and toured as "Howard, Fine, and Howard: Three Lost Soles" from the fall of 1930 to the summer of 1932. In July 1932, Fine and Moe Howard teamed up with Healy again, adding Curly Howard to the group. The new lineup premiered at Cleveland's RKO Palace Theatre on August 27, 1932. Shemp Howard split off to pursue a solo career, appearing in Shemp Howard shorts, as well as playing numerous supporting roles in feature films starring major comedians such as Roscoe Arbuckle, W.C. Fields, and Abbott and Costello, as well as other mainstream performers. Larry's hair Fine was easily recognized in the Stooge features by his hairdo, bald on top with lots of thick, bushy, curly red hair around the sides and back; Moe called him "Porcupine". Fine's trademark bushy hair had its origin, according to rumor, from his first meeting with Healy. Fine had just wet his hair in a basin, and it dried oddly as they talked. Healy encouraged Fine to keep the zany hairstyle. On a 1973 TV interview on The Mike Douglas Show, Moe Howard recounted: This is presumed to be a fictionalized account, as Moe Howard was not present for that moment in March 1928, having "retired" from show business in July 1925 to go into real estate with his mother. He did not return to performing and Ted's act until December 1928. Fine's backstage visitors that day were Ted Healy, Shemp Howard, and Bobby Pinkus. Three Stooges features Beginning in 1932, the Three Stooges made 206 short films and several features, their most prolific period starring Fine, Moe Howard, and Curly Howard. However, their career with Healy was marked by disputes over pay, film contracts, and Healy's drinking and verbal abuse. Fine and the Howard brothers finally left Healy for good in 1934. '' with Moe Howard and Shemp Howard]] In films from the Curly era, the Larry character did more reacting than acting, staying in the background and serving as the voice of reason in contrast to the zany antics of Moe and Curly. He was a surrealistic foil and the middle ground between Moe's gruffly "bossy", and Curly's childish personae. Like the other Stooges, Larry was often on the receiving end of Moe's abuse. His reasonableness was the perfect foil to Moe's brusque bluntness and Curly or Shemp's boyish immaturity, but Larry sometimes proposed something impossible or illogical and was quickly put down by Moe, both verbally and physically, who would often react by pulling a handful of hair out of Larry's head. Film critic Leonard Maltin commented in 1978 that "Larry is the least distinctive character of the trio, but he adds a pleasing touch by siding with either Moe or Curly, depending on the situation, thereby enabling him to show moments of lucidity as well as lunacy." After Curly suffered a debilitating stroke in May 1946, Shemp replaced him in the act. The Shemp era marked a period of increased onscreen presence for Larry, who had been relegated to a background role during the Curly era. Upon Shemp's return, he was allotted equal onscreen time, even becoming the focus of several films, in particular Fuelin' Around (1949) and He Cooked His Goose (1952). On November 22, 1955, Shemp died of a heart attack. Joe Palma played a fake Shemp role in three previously contracted Stooges shorts, then Joe Besser succeeded him as the third Stooge. Joe DeRita replaced Besser in 1958 when the team was fired from Columbia Pictures. In the earliest Stooge films, the Larry character frequently indulged in utterly nutty behavior. Fine would liven up a scene with a random improvised remark or ridiculous action. In the hospital spoof Men in Black (1934), Larry, dressed as a surgeon and wielding a large kitchen knife, chortles: "Let's pluck him... and see if he's ripe!" In Disorder in the Court (1936), a tense courtroom scene is interrupted by Larry breaking into a wild Tarzan yell. Of course, after each of his outbursts, Moe would gruffly put him down. According to Fine's brother, Fine developed a callus on one side of his face from being slapped innumerable times by Moe. The Larry character's on-screen goofiness has been described as an extension of Fine's own relaxed personality. Director Charles Lamont recalled: "Larry was a nut. He was the kind of guy who always said anything. He was a yapper." Writer-director Edward Bernds remembered that Fine's suggestions for the scripts were often "flaky", but occasionally contained a good comic idea. The Three Stooges became a big hit on television in 1959, when Columbia Pictures released a batch of the trio's films, whose popularity brought them to a new audience and revitalized their careers. Personal life Fine met his wife, Mabel Haney, in 1922, when both were working in vaudeville.Cox, Steve, and Jim Terry (2006). One Fine Stooge: Larry Fine's Frizzy Life in Pictures. Nashville: Cumberland House. p. 10. . They married in 1926. The couple had a busy social life, and every Christmas served lavish midnight meals. Fine was called a "yes man" since he was always so agreeable, no matter what the circumstances. His devil-may-care personality carried over to the world of finance. He was a terrible businessman and spent his money as soon as he earned it. He had a significant gambling addiction, leading him to gamble away all the money he had on him either at racetracks or high-stakes gin rummy card games. In an interview, Fine even admitted that he often gave money to actors who needed help and never asked to be repaid. As Joe Besser and director Edward Bernds recall, because of his constant and free spending and gambling, Fine was almost forced into bankruptcy when Columbia stopped filming new Three Stooges films in December 1957. Because of his profligate ways and Mabel's dislike for housekeeping, Larry and his family lived in hotels—first in the President Hotel in Atlantic City, New Jersey, where his daughter Phyllis was raised, then the Knickerbocker Hotel in Hollywood. He did not own a house until the late 1940s, when he purchased one in the Los Feliz area of Los Angeles, California. On May 30, 1967, Mabel died of a sudden heart attack at age 63. Larry was on the road and about to take the stage for a live show at Rocky Point Amusement Park in Warwick, Rhode Island when he heard the news.You Must Be This Tall: The Story of Rocky Point Park. Midway Pictures. He immediately flew home to California, leaving the other two Stooges to improvise their remaining shows at the park. Mabel's death came nearly six years after the death of their only son, John, in a car crash on November 17, 1961, at age 24. Their only daughter, Phyllis, died of cancer on April 3, 1989, at 60. Phyllis's husband, Don Lamond, was a noted television personality in Los Angeles, best known for hosting the Stooges shorts on KTTV for many years; their son (Larry's grandson) Eric Lamond represents the family in the Stooges' holding company C3 Entertainment. Fine is sometimes erroneously reported to be the father of sportscaster Warner Wolf, who is in fact the son of Jack Wolf, one of several other "stooges" who played in Ted Healy's vaudeville act at one time or another. Final acting years and death at the Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery in Glendale, California]] In 1965, Fine, Moe Howard, and Joe DeRita started a new TV comedy show entitled The New 3 Stooges, a mixture of live and animated segments. While the show produced good ratings, the men were too old by this point to do slapstick comedy well. Fine began showing signs of mental impairment, such as frequent trouble delivering his lines properly. A few years later, the men started working Kook's Tour, a new TV series. On January 9, 1970, Fine suffered a debilitating stroke that paralyzed the left side of his body, which marked the end of his performing career. Fine eventually moved to the Motion Picture Country House, an industry retirement community in Woodland Hills, where he spent his remaining years, and used a wheelchair during the last five. Even in his paralyzed state, Fine did what he could to entertain the other patients, and completed his "as told to" autobiography Stroke of Luck.Larry Fine, as told to James Carone - Stroke of Luck, Siena Publishing, Hollywood, 1973. Fine also received visits from his old partner Moe Howard. Fine remained accessible to Stooge fans, regularly hosting them despite his disability. When asked if spending his life as a Stooge was enjoyable, he would comment "it wasn't fun: it was work — but it paid off good, so I enjoyed it." Like Curly Howard, Fine suffered several additional strokes before his death on January 24, 1975, at the nursing home in Woodland Hills, at age 72. He was interred with his wife, Mabel, and son John, in a crypt at Glendale's Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery in the Freedom Mausoleum, Sanctuary of Liberation. Fellow Stooge Joe Besser is interred in a grave a short distance away from the Freedom Mausoleum."Joe Besser". Find a Grave. Retrieved 2015-12-09 Moe Howard died four months after Fine. Filmography Legacy ]] * The Three Stooges have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in honor of their contributions to the motion-pictures industry at 1560 Vine Street in Hollywood, dedicated on August 30, 1983, with ex-stooge Joe Besser in attendance. * In the 2000 made-for-TV movie, Larry Fine was played by Evan Handler. * In a 2004 ''New Yorker feature on the Farrelly Brothers' attempt to write a script for a new Three Stooges movie, Peter Farrelly offered his theory of Stooge appreciation: “Growing up, first you watched Curly, then Moe, and then your eyes got to Larry. He’s the reactor, the most vulnerable. Five to 14, Curly; 14 to 21, Moe. Anyone out of college, if you’re not looking at Larry, you don’t have a good brain.” * A large mural of Larry Fine appears on a wall at the busy intersection of 3rd and South Streets, near his birthplace in Philadelphia. The effort to create a mural on that site began when a local weekly newspaper suggested that the city should somehow honor him. Dedicated on October 26, 1999, with Fine's sister in attendance, that mural showed Larry with a peculiar look on his face. In May 2006, a similar mural showing Larry with a more animated expression and playing the violin was painted over the original mural. This mural stands over Jon's Bar and Grill with a sign reading "Birthplace of Larry Fine." * On October 15, 2009, the Associated Alumni of Central High School in Philadelphia inducted Fine into that school's Hall of Fame, though he never graduated. A member of the Central Alumni Hall of Fame Committee pointed out, "Many people are not even aware that Mr. Fine was a Philadelphian and that is a part of what we’re trying to do." * In the 2012 Farrelly brothers' film The Three Stooges, Larry is portrayed by Sean Hayes of Will & Grace fame. Young Larry is portrayed by Lance Chantiles-Wertz. References Further reading * Stroke of Luck; by James Carone, as told by Larry Fine (Siena Publishing, Hollywood, 1973.) * Larry, the Stooge in the Middle; by Morris Feinberg with G. P. Skratz (Last Gasp, San Francisco, 2001.) External links * * * * Larry Fine at The Three Stooges Official Website * Larry Fine Webpage * Category:1902 births Category:1975 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American gin players Category:Jewish American comedians Category:American male stage actors Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male boxers Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale) Category:Central High School (Philadelphia) alumni Category:Deaths from neurological disease Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:The Three Stooges members Category:Vaudeville performers Category:American male comedy actors Category:20th-century American comedians